This Day Can't Get Any Worse, Or Can it?
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: Shawn Spencer is having a really bad day...and it just keeps getting worse and worse and worse...From eating stale food, to being kidnapped be a ring of thugs..Shawn will see it all. Shawn whump is a given! SHULES! Rated for violence. (i rate high just to be safe) Better than it sounds! :)
1. A Rude Awakening

**AN: Hey Psychos! I got the idea for this story when I had a really really bad day and I said to my friend "this day can't get any worse….can it?" And then, I came up with this idea. So basically this story is just an ultimate whump fest on Shawn, because I hated my English teacher and a whole lot of people…so enjoy my agony! Oh! And hey! I've had an idea for those of you who have read the stories with Just One Minute/Year Too Late: It has been heavily requested to do another sequel, so what do you think! If I get enough responses, I'll write another sequel…maybe! Anyway….Here we go…Shawn's terribly awful day begins….NOW!**

Gus walked into the dark Psych office and blindly reached for a light switch. It had been raining for a whole day, and though it was 10 am, it was pitch black outside. He stepped forward, but immediately tripped over something big.

"Woah! Ew…" He yelled out as he grabbed onto the nearby desk, and felt something oddly wet on the corner of the desk. He groped about, and finally found a switch to turn the lights on. He squealed when he saw the wet stain on his hand was blood, and he looked down to see that the thing he tripped over was… "SHAWN!?" Indeed, his best friend was laying across the middle of the room on the floor, unmoving. There was a small, yet terrifying pool of blood near his head, and a small gash on his forehead. Gus dropped to his knees, fearing the worst, and pressed his finger into Shawn's neck. Thankfully, a small steady thumping rewarded him. He sighed, and shook Shawn, attempting to revive him. "Shawn! Wake up!"

Shawn gave a slight moan and his eyes fluttered open. "Gus?" He shakily raised his finger to his forehead and winced as he felt the sting on his head. "Aaoooww…what happened….?"

"Wait! Just stay put! Let me get some ice!" Gus pressed Shawn back, when he tried to sit up. He rose, went to the fridge, and placed some ice cubes in a nearby rag. He came back to Shawn and placed the cold rag on his head.

"Thanks buddy….ow…what time is it?" Shawn groaned as he felt the heavy weight of a headache pounding his skull.

"It's ten in the morning. Now what do you remember?" Gus pleaded, still panicking as to why he had found a bloodied Shawn lying on the floor. "I dropped you off here at 8 last night! You were supposed to grab something, and go home on your bike!"

"Yeah…I came in…got the file of your desk…oh…wait…then I came back for my phone….and then.." Shawn eyed the room cautiously. He pointed to the large array of magazines in front of his desk. "I guess I tripped on the slippery papers, fell, conked my head on that thing and passed out till now….and gosh my head hurts like heck! I feel like I have a hangover, but without the joy of having drunken that much….ow…."

"Here! Let me help…" Gus grabbed Shawn's arms and pulled him up.

"woah….jelly legs…" Shawn struggled to keep himself up. Gus grabbed Shawn's arm and pulled him over to the couch. Shawn promptly fell onto the couch and conked out…again..

One Half-Hour Later…..

"Come on Shawn! Wake up already! We're late for the Chief's debriefing on the hit-and-kidnap-then-drop-and-run case! Would you please just wake up!? I've got some pineapple from your fridge!" Juliet begged Shawn to wake up. Gus had called her a half hour before, when he had found Shawn and then Shawn had passed out. They were concerned, since he was not being responsive. The wound on his head was looking pretty ugly and his eyes looked odd.

"Jules?" Shawn slurred, slightly waking. "where? Wait…..did I pass out again?"

"Yeah…Shawn come on sit up and eat this…I found this pineapple yogurt stuff in your fridge…the label was missing…but it looks okay…" Juliet commanded in a caring tone.

"Yeah…I'm famished! I haven't eaten since Gus dropped me off yesterday…wait was it still yesterday? How long was I out?" Shawn wondered, while accepting the food offered him.

"Yeah….well you apparently fell last night at 8, were out all night; Gus woke you up at 10; you collapsed at 10:01 and I got here at 10:15. It is now 10: 30. So…we need to get to the department. The chief will be telling us about this new string of accidents that keep occurring. So these same big men in an unmarked, white van hit a vehichle….usually a small car or motorcycle. They stop, take the driver, and beat them up for as long as they please. Then, once all of the fun has gone out of it, they go back to the site of the crash, or to the victim's home, and dump them there, only in time for the victims to land in serious comas…or dead…."

"oh…wait…this is not yogurt…this is…..wait…did you find this on the bottom shelf…near the old salami sandwiches?" Shawn held back a gag.

"uh…yeah! It was down there and-" Juliet began.

Shawn gasped and staggered up. He quickly dove across the room, to the trash by his desk, and threw up. He whimpered and grasped his throat. "Jules…that….not….yogurt…quick…..gasp drink! Now!"

"Oh my gosh!" She frantically grabbed a glass off of his desk, and filled it with water from the tap. Juliet rushed over to him and helped him sip down the water.

He sat there gasping for a minute, then turned to her. "yeah…that was…let's just say an experiment that Gus and I were working on….don't ever eat anything in that fridge without asking! I wouldn't want to come in and find you dead. Not only would that be bad for business, but I would miss you! After all….I love you!" He grinned, goofily, and puckered his lips.

"yeah…" After one glimpse at his sick-looking face, she turned down the kiss. "Later…if you're up to it, let's get going. Vick needs us at the station, now."

"yeah fine…" Shawn shakily stood and trudged out of the office.

Outside, Shawn walked to the Blueberry were Gus was sitting in the driver's seat, attempting to get the car started. "It's not starting Shawn! The Blueberry isn't working! It's dead!" Gus wailed in agony, as his precious car sputtered and failed.

"Oh, come on…let me see!" Shawn went to the hood, and pulled it open. He began fiddling with a couple parts and hollered back to Gus. "ok! Try it again now!"

"Oh please! Like you could just twist a couple things and make it work again! You don't even own a car, Shawn!" Gus yelled back doubtfully.

"Gus!? I worked in an auto shop for like two months in Chicago! I know more about cars than you anyday! Just try it. Ok?"

"Fine…if you say so." Gus inserted his key and turned the ignition again.

The car sputtered and roared in a weird fashion, then the valve that Shawn had tampered with, burst and black oil gunk splattered on him. Then, the hood of the car fell down, right on Shawn's knuckles. "OOOWW! GUS! Open it! Open it! GUS!"

"Shawn!" Gus threw open his door and ran to the front. He pulled at the hood, but it wouldn't budge. "Juliet!"

"Gus!? What's the matter?" Juliet called over as she exited the Psych office. "Oh my gosh! Shawn! What happened!?"

"The blueberry wouldn't start, so he tried to fix it. It coughed up a bunch of oil, then the hood fell down! I can't get it up!" Gus wailed as he tried to pry open the hood.

"Hello! Sizzling hood pinning down my hand here!" Shawn yelped.

Juliet bent over the hood, but realized that Shawn's hand was stuck in the locking mechanism that kept the hood shut. The car was still acting oddly and the engine was heating up and steam was bursting from the hood. "Carlton!" Juliet ran back to the maroon police car waiting nearby. Inside, Lassiter, who had been asleep, woke up and stepped out, yawning.

"What is it? Why is Spencer yelling? I thought you were just going to wake him up and get going…" Lassiter stood and confronted his partner.

"Would you just shut up for a minute and let me explain!?" Juliet received a hurt glance from Lassiter. "I woke up Shawn, proceeded to feed him an apparently inedible breakfast…of something that was NOT yogurt, then when he came outside, the car wouldn't start. Shawn went to check it out, and the hood fell and jammed on his hand. Now they can't stop it from heating up and his hand is still stuck in the engine compartment! We can't get it open! Just come on and see if you can pry it open.

"fine…." Lassiter followed Juliet to the Blueberry and was taken aback by the startling image of the usually glowing Shawn. Shawn's head looked terrible with the deep gash, and his shirt was covered in blood and black oil. What was visible of his hand was covered in blood as well as the arm was turning red from strain. His face was weak and contorted with pain. He had a pleading look and there was a tear forming in his eye. "My gosh Spencer! Here move over." He pushed back Gus and Juliet. He grabbed the hood and tried yanking it up, but jerked his hand back. "Ow! That thing is like 100 degrees! Ugh…I can't get it open. Your fingers must be caught in the latch. I guess we have to call the fire department? They probably have something to rip it up…"

" No Lassie! They wont be here in time! I can't hold on that long! I'm gonna pass out! Gah….it hurts like heck! Can't you just shoot it or something!? If you had your hand on it for 5 seconds and couldn't take it, imagine having your hand smashed under it for 5 minutes! And then having to wait longer! Man! You got to do something!" Shawn begged Lassiter to help him.

Lassiter paused a moment and drew his weapon. "Fine, I'll try to hit the locking fixture, but there's a chance it could hit your hand…."

"WAIT! You're going to shoot my car!?" Gus pulled Lassiter's gun hand back.

Carlton shook off Gus. "Look! It's either that or let Spencer's hand burn off! Here goes nothing…" Gus cringed as Lassiter took aim. Shawn closed his eyes waiting. Lassiter pulled the trigger and sent a bullet speeding into the front of the hood. There was a loud snap, and the hood loosened. Carlton quickly grabbed the hood and finally swung it open. Gus promptly gagged and ran back to the office. Shawn's hand was crushed in an odd shape, and covered in blood. There were visible burns and scorched markings everywhere on the arm and the front of Gus's car was still steaming. Shawn gently pulled his bloodied hand into his chest, and gripped it tightly with his other hand. Juliet gasped, and ran back to their car to get a first aid kit. "ugh.. Spencer let me see it!" Shawn winced but held his hand out to Lassiter, to examine.

Shawn groaned in pain as Lassiter carefully groped his broken, burned, and bloody hand. "OW! Lassie! Be gentle! You're killing me!"

Carlton growled and rolled his eyes. "Oh man up Spencer! It might not even be broken!…Just scarred up a bit… O'Hara! Hurry up with that first aid kit!"

Juliet ran up to them, opening the red plastic box in her arms. She carefully pulled out a roll of bandages and gauze. She gently handed them to Lassiter, who wrapped Shawn's arm tightly with the reddening material. He tied the ends of the bandage together and wiped his hands with his handkerchief.

"Gus? You can come out now! It's all wrapped up!" Juliet called to the squeamish man. "That's pretty well wrapped up, but I think you should still go to the hospital to get it looked at. And I still think you should get your head looked at…"

"Yeah…nice try…I've been trying to get his head examined for the last 8 years…" Lassiter said sarcastically as he placed the kit back in the car.

"Carlton!" Juliet shot him an angry glance, to which he just shrugged. She gently placed a hand on Shawn's good arm. "If you don't want to go to the hospital, we'd better go to the station, the chief's been waiting for us, to debrief on the new case."

"Yeah…Let's just go…we can't keep Chief Vick waiting!" Shawn gave a half smile.

"My car still isn't working, so we'll have to ride with you…" Gus finally shut off his steaming car.

"NO! This baby is shiny new, from the shop! I am not having you come in and bleed all over everything!" Carlton protested, gesturing at Shawn's bloody shirt, head, and arm.

"That's fine, you take Gus, I'll take my bike," Shawn was already on his way towards his black cycle, and swinging his leg over it. He picked up his helmet, from the handlebars and put it on.

"Shawn! You're in no condition to be driving that thing!" Juliet called out, concerned for her boyfriend.

"NO! I'm fine! See!" Shawn kicked on the ignition and circled the parking lot. "I'm gonna beat you to the station!" He winked at Jules, pulled his visor down, and steered away, using only his good hand to control.

"wow…what an idiot…he's the only guy I know who can be injured severely twice in a morning, be such a crybaby about it, and then ride off laughing like nothing ever happened! Ugh..get in the car, Guster…" Carlton slid into his seat and rolled his eyes again at Shawn's crazy antics.

Juliet still watched Shawn ride off, with a worried look. She sighed. "I hope he's alright….."

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked my first chapter! Nice and whumpy! NOTE: The medical descriptions in this chapter and in the chapters to come is purely guess work…I kind of doubt that you could injure your hand this bad, after just dropping the hood of your car on it…oh well…more coming…sometime…and FYI..Shawn's day is going to suck much more than it does right now ;) Hee hee… **


	2. Call, Chase, Crash, Then Boom!

**AN: Hey Psychos! So sorry for the long wait for the update, but I've been swamped with several stories, and a few official issues with another story that I had to get sorted out, and I was not permitted to work on this one, till they were sorted out! I am so sorry, but I hope this whumpy chapter will make up for it! I'm gonna try to update again….soon? Anyway…enjoy this one!**

Shawn sped through the nearby beach sided streets of Santa Barbara. He glanced behind his shoulder to see if he had lost Lassie's cruiser, and he had. He sighed, in pain, and slowed down and pulled over. He hated to admit to pain, but his hand and head were throbbing in more pain than when he had been shot, not to mention the sickening gurgle that threatened to bubble up in his shaky stomach. Shawn slumped off of his bike, and crawled into an alleyway, away from prying eyes. Once, he was sure that no one was around, he pulled his arm out of his jacket, and let the tears penetrate his eye lids. He could see that the blood was already soaking through the thick bandage, and he could feel the head wound dripping down his cheek. Shawn considered who he could go to for help….hm…Jules? No. She already knew about it, and would make him go to the hospital. Gus? Definitely No! Dad? Well….maybe….but he would probably give him a lecture about injuring himself and being clumsy…no, he'd just have to take care of it on his own, and get to the station before they missed him. He crept back out to his bike, and produced a small, purple bandana from the bag on the back of his cycle. He rolled it up, and tied it tightly over his forehead, trying to limit the blood shed. Then for the hand…

Shawn glanced around, feeling like he was being followed. He saw a shadow slide into a corner. His keen eyes took in an unmarked grey van, with a couple of HUGE terrifying looking guys in the front seat. He could tell that the shadow was big too. He seemed to know that they were following him. Stalking him, like a predator, after it's prey. He carefully slid onto his bike and kicked on the ignition at full speed. He fumbled around and managed to pull out his lime green iPhone, and dial Juliet.

LASSIES CAR…

"Hey! It's from Shawn! I hope he didn't get in more trouble! Shawn? Where are you? Are you alright? It's so loud!" Juliet shouted in the phone.

"Yeah…hey Jules….what was that gang you were telling me about earlier?" Shawn glanced around. "you know…the one where they wreck cars and bikes, kidnap the driver, torture them, and then drop the bodies?"

"Shawn!? Are you with them!? Are you in trouble!?" Juliet gasped.

"um…let's just say….if I don't show up at the briefing….I might start to worry about me! Uh…wait..i'm about a block ahead of them…they're in a grey van…I can tell it's them… i just know it! I gotta loose them!"

"Look Shawn, you have to get up on a main road, or a place where people can see you, ok? Then, you'll have their protection! These people do not strike in crowded areas, Shawn, so they only do this for fun in the woods, or by the beach, where no one's around! Ok?" Juliet's voice sounded terrified and panicky, but she had reason to be so.

The victims of the past kidnappings hadn't come out very well. There had been seven reported attacks. The MO for the gang was that they were doing these attacks for pure fun. They seemed to strike randomly at people, all of various genders, races and life statuses. The only thing that seemed to connect them, was the fact that they were all driving a small car, motorcycle, or one even was riding a bike, when they were kidnapped. The gang would run them off the road and wreck the vehicle. They would then drag the disoriented driver out and place them in the back of another, larger vehicle, in which they also would put they're own car/bike. If the car wasn't small enough, they would have one of the gang bring it to their hideout. The driver was taken to a remote location, possibly a warehouse, or a garage somewhere, blindfolded. When at that location, the victim was believed to be tortured and beat up. The range of injury on the victims was wide. Some just received marks from boot and hand shaped fist marks, where they were hit. Others sustained gunshot wounds. Others had knife and blade slices and stabs. Other obscure markings were found on some victims, believed to be belt markings from heavy beating, and whip marks from a rigorous torture. After it seemed that the victim had been beat to the point of death, they were normally given a life threatening injury that would assure death. Then, when the victim was unconscious, or unable to fight back, they were taken back to a place where they were known. Four were found at home. Two were found at their workplace, and one was found in the coffee shop where he went every morning. Some staggered in on their own, while others were left on the doorstep, or thrown through a window. Four had been found dead. Two were found in coma states, and the last one had staggered in to his drop site in a daze. He then fell into a coma with the people who found him. One of the comatose victims had died. One was still in a coma, and the other, had just woken up.

Juliet thought about the case details that she knew about, but wondered why Vick had suddenly risen the concern for the case, and wondered why she had waited until now to bring in Shawn.

BACK TO SHAWN…..

Shawn set the phone in his pocket, since he couldn't talk and steer at the same time. He had put Juliet on speaker phone, but with his helmet, and the roar of his bike, he couldn't hear if she was saying anything. He just knew that he had to get away, and to some populated area, fast. The adrenaline rush made him forget his pain and he skidded into a street with a cul-de-sac at the end of it…..whoops…dead end….he could see the van gaining on him, but he also could tell that there would be people around, so he was safe, IF he could get close enough to the people.

At the end of the road, the Smiths were having a barbeque. After all, it was the day after the fourth of July, and there family with 5 small children loved to have get-togethers. They chatted and laughed amongst each other, until they heard some faint screeching and tire squealing not to far off. The party fell silent. John Smith, the dad, gasped when he saw Shawn's bike tearing down the dead-end street towards them. He then saw why Shawn was driving so fast. There was a suspicious looking grey van on his tail, and Shawn kept looking back nervously at it. John soon realized that Shawn wasn't looking where he was going. He shouted out in warning as the bike came closer and closer. Shawn grinned when he saw the van stop and start to retreat. He had won.

Jimmy Smith, a four year old son of John, loved cars. But not just cars, he loved anything shiny and moving fast. He gasped when he saw Shawn coming, but not for the same reason as his father did. "Whoa! Cool! It's a moto-cycer!" Jimmy slurred in his cute baby talk. He ran into the cul-de-sac squealing in delight. Shawn slowed down as he felt safe, but he still was going fast. Jimmy ran into the path of the bike and clapped his sticky, ketchup-covered hands in joy.

Shawn turned his head at a terrified scream. "JIMMY! NO!" John shouted in terror.

Shawn turned in time to see a giggling child in his path. "OH crap! Noooo!" Shawn knew that he couldn't hit the child, so he skidded to the side, his bike flying to the ground and rolling across the street, up someone's driveway. Shawn, meanwhile, was flung from the vehicle with such force, that he flew through the air. While airborne, the last thing Shawn thought before smacking into a rachstyle home's roof, was.. "MAN! My day Sucks!" Then he made impact. His body hit the roofing with a sickening thud. He rolled down the slanted roof, until he reached the edge. He stopped slightly clinging to the gutter, but he fell, landing roughly ten feet below on a hard patch of cement. The last thing Shawn remembered was people screaming. And a muffled shout that sounded familiar coming from his pocket. Shawn let the pain pull him into blackness.

**AN: Hey so sorry again for the delay, as I usually try to update regularly…but this story got off to a quirky start, as I had the entire thing mapped out for what I wanted to have happen in each chapter, gradually rising the level of whumpage in each chapter…but I screwed that when I let the hood fall….so this might take a while to sort out….oh well! Shawn will still get beat up so much….honestly….after the first chap, he should have gone to the hospital, but as the crazy Psycho I am, I just couldn't let him do that now could I? Bwa ha ha! Shawn will be whumped more soon! Thanks again for reading! Hopefully more coming soon!**


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Hello Again my fine friends! It is time again for a delicious fanciful dollop of Shawn's terrible day! Ha! Not terrible for us, though! ;) Now, I know the last time, the update was long, due to a severe case of writers block, and several unexpected lengthy trips out of town, so the story was postponed, I feel so bad, that I had to just write chapter 3 right after the 2****nd**** one…and I just can't stand cliffhangers, so I needed to resolve it! This tiny update time is a gift, so don't expect chapter 4 tonight as well! Well…enough babbling! As we left off…Shawn had just rolled down the roof, and fallen into the driveway, falling also into unconsciousness to the sound of screaming! **

LASSIES CAR….

Juliet couldn't believe the sounds she heard. Shawn had mumbled something about getting away, and she could tell that Shawn had put the phone in his pocket. The noise grew to loud, so she put the call on speaker, and placed the phone in her lap.

She listened in shock as the scene played over. The sounds of Shawn's quiet mutterings were faint, but she gathered from the loudness of the motors that he had lost the van and was slowing down. Through the revving, she distantly heard the sound of a child laughing, the shout of terrified parent, and a loud curse out of Shawn's mouth. His tires squealed and she could hear shouts of terror as he flew through the air, hit the wall of the roof, and slid down to the ground.

"NOO! SHAWN!? SHAWN!" She screamed into the phone, tears running down her face. Gus, who had his face smashed against the window dividing the back of the cruiser from the front, had heard everything, and gasped. "Shawn?" He whimpered, almost silently. He held back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes, and tried to hold onto the fact that Shawn was not dead. He hadn't hit the child, and he just wrecked his bike. He would be fine.

Lassiter's eyes grew wide as he heard the events play out. He let his mouth fall open in shock as the screaming coming from the phone, and his partner filled the car. He got over his shock, quickly, and turned to his partner and tried to giver her some solace and calm her down. He glanced back to the road, as he held out his hand and tried to steady her quivering shoulders.

"Listen, O'Hara, Spencer—Shawn's going to be fine! Your boyfriend always get's beat up, but he's always fine!" He had a bad way of getting his point across…. "Look, if I know one thing about Spencer is that he's persistent. He wont let things like a nasty blow to the head by a desk, being probably poisoned by you and that not-yogurt, getting his hand burned off, OR being chased by killers into an alley where he flies into a probably brick wall at full speed, trying to avoid some civi, get him down. He always makes it out alive…and he's always back to his annoying self that same day…..always…." Carlton ended that part narrowing his eyes, getting mad at Shawn's unwillingness to die and leave him alone. He smiled slightly when he heard that Juliet had stopped crying, thinking that he'd done a good job at talking her down, but when he looked to her, his heart jumped.

"CARLTON!?" She gaped at him in shock at his frankness in stating everything that had happened to Shawn that day. Promptly, the terror over took both Juliet and Gus, and they both began sobbing again.

"Oh No….." Lassiter rolled his eyes and looked back to the road. He never succeeded at calming women…..and that included Gus….he was more emotional than all women….he's disgusting…just like that idiot partner of his. Lassiter thought of his hate for the Psych duo and they're perpetual way of being scared of everything and running away from anything like little girls. Deep down, Carlton was slightly worried for the psychic, but he would rather die than let that show. He steeled himself and gripped the steering wheel in a new found rage…at well….everyone…

IN THE CUL-DE-SAC (SHAWN)

John ran to Shawn quickly. His wife, Joan, was standing in shock at the horrible wreck. The oldest of the kids, were the twins Jean and John Jr. John Jr. ran to assist his father, while Jean rounded up the three little ones, Jimmy, the boy who had run in the street, Joan Jr., the middle sibling, and baby Josh, who was sitting on the grass, playing with a red white and blue streamer.

The older Joan snapped out of her shock and ran after the two Johns. John Sr. reached Shawn and first gently pulled off his helmet, and set his head in his lap. He gasped at the sight of the blood stain trickling down his cheek from the bloody bandana, but could tell that this had been from a previous injury. He checked the rest of Shawn's body for broken bones.

John gently probed over Shawn's body and stopped at the sight of his bloody arm. Joan gagged at the sight of the bloody limb, and the bandages were already falling off from the overuse and movement that he had acted out. John cringed and his mind wandered off thinking about who this man was and why was he running away from who ever was in that van, and why was he so beat up? He snapped back to attention when a small groan escaped Shawn's lips.

"Hey, buddy? Are you alright? What's your name? Can you hear me?" John's shaky voice shouted out all the questions at once and Shawn groaned in response.

Shawn's eyes slid open slightly, seeing the scared people hovering above him. He personally assessed his injuries. Man….he felt like he had been run over by a truck! His body was sore all over and his head…..ugh…his head felt like it was being attacked by a hive of bees. A constant throbbing and buzz filled his head…ugh…concussion…those were never fun…He tried to shake off his sluggishness, but the movements only made him hurt worse. He faintly hear the voice from before telling him that he was hurt…duh…and that he needed to be still while he was checked out….okay. fine with me, Shawn thought, it hurts too much to move anyhow…

But, that's when John found the sore spot. His hand had moved up Shawn's already injured arm till it reached his shoulder, which was tilted at a suspicious angle. He rubbed his hand along the collarbone, and that's when he felt the definite break. Shawn was suddenly wide awake as white hot pain rippled through his body. He screamed in agony and arched his back as he writhed around in pain. "No! OW! Let…gasp go! Ow!" Shawn's screams subdued to a soft teary whimpering after a minute. The salty tears escaped his eyes, but he didn't care. He had a right to cry. So far, this morning had been awful. He had fallen and hit his head so hard that he had fallen unconscious, twice. Then, he had allowed Jules to feed him a breakfast of something that was NOT food. THEN, he had been attacked by the Blueberry and gotten his hand completely killed! AND a murderous gang was after him, and they had chased him down into a side street, where he had wrecked and flown onto a roof, then fallen onto concrete, breaking at least his collarbone, and worsening his concussion. UGH!

WORST. DAY. EVER.

"Hey, there, sir? Can you tell me your name? Do we need an ambulance?" John poked at him again.

"Yeah…" Shawn squinted his eyes, blocking out the pain. "Um, I am Shawn Spencer, Head Psychic for the Santa Barbara Police Department, and the van you saw was a gang of murderers and they were chasing me. Oh…I did miss the little kid right? I'm sorry…."

"Yeah…It's alright, Jimmy, the boy there, is fine. He just get excited around shiny vehicles….i'm so so sorry that this happened to you…May I ask what your other injuries came from? Shawn.."

Shawn winced as he sat up, suddenly aware of his head in between the larger man's legs. "Um…let's just say that I've been having a really really bad day..You know…I really don't think the ambulance is necessary…but…" Shawn's quick eyes darted around the driveway, spotting a large pickup truck on hand. "I would appreciate a ride to the SBPD headquarters….i'm late for a briefing and we haven't gotten a lot of cases lately, so Gus says we're out of money…and Chief Vick is letting my dad rule over my case load again, so I need to make a good impression and I really need this case…" Shawn's concussion and grogginess caused him to babble on and on, until he forgot what he was saying and shook his head. "ANY WAY…sorry….can you give me and my bike a ride to the station?" John nodded and hurried off, with his son, to prepare the truck. "Wait.." Shawn heard muffled crying. "What is that…." He glanced down to see his pocket slightly glowing. "Oh! Jules! Hey! Don't cry! I'm ok! Jules?" Shawn retrieved the phone with his good arm and told her.

Back in the car, Juliet and Gus's sobs filled the silence that had previously filled the car. Suddenly, Carlton heard something softly from Juliet's cell phone, which had fallen to the floor.

"Spencer?" Lassiter glanced back and forth from the road to the phone, hearing Shawn's breathless mumblings in his own phone. He reached for the phone, but found it out of reach.

"Jules! Hey! Don't cry!" Shawn mumbled into the phone.

"O'Hara! He's on the phone! O'Hara! SHUT UP! Listen to me! Spencer's talking on your phone! He's talking to you!" Lassiter shoved her gently, trying to make her aware of her boyfriend's pleas.

"Shawn!?" She leaned over, as she wiped her tears, and picked up the phone, hearing him say,

"I'm ok! Jules?"

"SHAWN!? Are you really there! Are you ok!? What happened!?" Juliet sobbed into the phone.

"Hey! Jules, shhh…it's ok….I'm going to be fine…I was being chased by the van and I swerved down a street with a cul-de-sac, and I lost them, but there was a kid in the street, so I had to wreck away from him, not to hit him! My bike seem ok….but well…I…um….I kinda flew into a roof…and fell off of it..on to cement…but I'm ok! I think I broke a couple things…ow….but, I'll be fine Jules. I'm having this guy drive me too the station, and after we talk to Vick, I'll go get checked out, promise…Now Jules…STOP CRYING! Wait…Is that Gus? GUS!? Stop crying! Ugh…he's such a big baby…Um..Jules? I gotta go now, but I'll see ya in a few! Love ya! Bye!"

Shawn hung up his phone, sliding his finger sadly over his cracked iPhone screen. He slowly rose and hobbled to the waiting truck, in which his bike was placed. He gratefully hopped in and leaned back, enjoying the first peaceful moment so far that day.

Juliet commanded Gus to stop crying which he did…mostly…and they rode the rest of the way to the station in perfect silence.

Ah…Peace at last, Carlton thought as they sped to work. But oh how he was wrong. The peace was here for NOW, but really the 'terrors' of the morning were only a short cloudburst in comparison to the hurricane that was coming. This "peace" was only the calm before the storm.

**AN: Hey there friends, followers, favoriters and Psychos! Thanks much for reading the latest chapter of "This Day Can't Get Any Worse…or Can It?". I appreciate your reviews and suggestions, so keep sending them my way, the more people who I feel are actually reading, the more motivated I am to keep writing! So, I know this chapter update was soon, but I felt bad about the last update, or lack there of…hee hee….oh well…Expect more soon! But not too soon! Also, if you're following along in pineapplegirl123's "What if?" and/or my "Take 2, It's a Psych Over!" expect a new update in both stories fairly soon! Thanks again! REVIEW! PLEASE! ;) **


End file.
